


战士

by narraci



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们没有通感，他们不通过交流不能互相理解，但他们仍旧爱着。</p>
            </blockquote>





	战士

闹铃响了起来。

Hermann揉了揉脸，没有起身，他太累了，过去十几年透支的精力似乎一下子反扑到他身上，把他的脖子压得抬不起来，肩膀僵硬，最疼的是他的腿，明明是已经无法正常支撑他的体重的腿为什么还会感到疼痛。

他让自己多躺了十分钟，然后像往常一样下床，摸到放在床头的拐杖，刷牙，洗脸，穿上毛衫，把眼镜放到背心的兜里。数了三颗药丸，和水咽了下去。

Hermann走进实验室的时候，Newton低头哼着歌没有看他，也没有向他打招呼，他打量了一眼贴在地上将实验室分成两半的胶带，没有血糊糊的东西越界。

他们昨天吵了一架，这在他们之间常常发生，Yamarashi出现的海域深海温度测试结果为6度，Hermann喋喋不休地念叨这个数字错了，深海没有那么高的温度，Newton兴致勃勃地等着Yamarashi的内脏，觉得Hermann太过于大惊小怪，不就是比正常温度高了两度，有这么大个怪兽在海里爬这多正常，最后他们就互相咆哮起来，Newton显然气到今天，不过Hermann认为最让Newton生气的是他没能被许可去采集怪兽样本，他只能研究些二手货，而二手货还在路上耽搁了，得今天才会运到学院。

他没有空在这里陪Newton别气，他还有更重要的事情得去确定，温度。

Hermann花了些时间联系上了安克雷奇基地，太平洋光缆全被破坏了，卫星成了主要的通讯工具。

“Gottlieb博士，”Hermann在心里数了11秒后，Tendo的脸出现了，“根据你的申请，我们派了AUV下海重新测探，深海500米温度为6度，四个小时后降为5度，八个小时后再次测探，结果是3度。”

“这不可能。”

“我亲自监督了整个操作过程，Hermann。”Tendo疲倦地用食指敲击着桌面。

这本来不是他的工作，Hermann猛地想到，现在距离Yamarashi被危险流浪者击败已经过去了十个小时，Hermann睡了四个小时，而这意味着Tendo睡得更少，或者说根本就没有睡。

“这很重要，Tendo。”

“我知道，所以我才帮你填了表格，硬是派了一架AUV下去，”Tendo掩饰了下自己的呵欠，“Yamarashi和之前出现的怪兽不一样，初步测定我们认为它属于第三级别，但是它仍旧被Becket小子们打败了，这是个好消息，对吧？”

又是新的怪兽，Hermann不自觉地咬着自己的指甲，“Tendo，你应该休息一下。”他没听见Tendo后面的话。

Tendo在屏幕里扬了扬眉毛，“我没听错吧，Gottlieb博士，我还是个年轻人呢。”

“等你到我这个年纪，你大可以试试看。”

Tendo哈哈笑起来，“你也还年轻呢，Hermann，别以为大我三岁就可以倚老卖老了。”

他还年轻吗？Hermann有些怀疑，他浑身都在疼，但他没在脸上显露出来，他对着Tendo勉强笑了笑，Tendo不会发觉异常的，他总是笑得那么尴尬。

“我需要去重新查一遍所有的资料。”Hermann对Tendo点点头，这个数字让他心神不宁，就像一块摆错的拼图。

“保持联系。”Tendo也点了点头，关了通讯。

屏幕暗下去之后，Hermann才想起来他应该问一下Tendo是不是过得习惯，三个月前Tendo离开学院后这还是他们第一次联系。昨天他送出申请，也没有想到会是Tendo接手这个工作。

这本来不是他的工作。

——所以我才帮你填了表格，硬是派了一架AUV下去。

他本来可能会错过这个机会，他本来可能会不得不等到下一次怪兽袭击。

Hermann撑着拐杖站起来的时候有些晕眩。

 

————————

 

Tendo关掉通讯后，又坐了一会儿。

到基地的这三个月，他都忙忙碌碌的，要学的东西太多了，但倒也不是完全没有机会联络Hermann。

他只是故意错过了那些机会。

Yamarashi被击倒后，初步报告被第一时间送到了学院，然后当Tendo灌下第三杯咖啡核算排水量的时候，他听到了Hermann歇斯底里的声音。他一定没发觉自己又歇斯底里了。

“温度！温度是错的！”后面一串叫嚷简直难以分辨。

Tendo点开了另一份图表，皱着眉头寻找着Hermann所说的温度，和之前几次遭袭相比，他们建立起了更完备的勘察系统，但没有哪份报告是专注于温度的。最后Tendo在一张海压测试报告里找到了。

他快速地提取了电子申请表格，签上了自己的名字，派了一组技师遥控AUV下海重新测温。

这种感觉不错，Tendo想，他知道要做什么，该怎么做，他还能让别人按他想的去做。

“Tendo！”

“Tendo！”

Tendo双手插在口袋里，注视着AUV从水下传递来的画面的时候，Becket兄弟一起从背后抱住了他。

“你听到Tendo的声音没有，Yancy？”

“我当然听到了，我就在你身边好吗。”

“他什么时候那么正经跟我们说过话啊？”

“当心点，Raleigh，有一天Tendo可是会当长官的呢，Choi长官？”

“我觉得我都要吐了。”

“你们以为你们自己好到哪里去呀？你们刚刚拯救了洛杉矶！”

Yancy和Raleigh脸上的笑快要溢出来了，一点也没有不好意思。

Tendo费了些功夫才从Becket兄弟强壮的手臂中挣脱出来，“你们不再去睡一会儿？”他咳嗽着拉松了自己的领子。

“睡不着啦。”

“谁能在打倒那么头大家伙后睡着啊，嗯？”

“这可是Becket家的第一次胜利！”

“你会和我们一起去喝一杯的，对吧，Tendo？”

“那当然，我不会放过让你们请客的机会的。”

“说的好像哪次不是我们请客似的。”Raleigh撞了撞Tendo的肩膀。

“你在干嘛呢？”Yancy的目光终于落在探测屏幕上。

“测温。”Tendo简单地回答。

Yancy扯着他弟弟的袖子，“我们先去了，Tendo，等你忙完了可要来找我们啊！”

Tendo对他们挥了挥手，他看了看表，距离Yamarashi出现已经过了五个小时，变成尸体则过了四个小时，深海500米之下温度为5度，比图表上低了1度，但仍比正常温度要高1度。他决定四个小时之后再测一次。

Hermann Gottlieb博士的确有些神经质，不可理喻，固执己见，但他能看见东西，以他自己的方式，他只是没法用大家都听得懂的方式把他所看见的表达出来而已。

Tendo走回监控室，AUV的报告已经同步传输到了控制台上，他把之前的图表调了出来，给自己倒了杯咖啡，继续之前的工作。

恐怕自己是赶不上Becket兄弟的庆祝了。

 

————————

 

学院里几乎存了所有关于怪兽袭击的资料，录像、卫星图、照片、军方报告、民间报道还有从各种部门搜集来的数据。

但不是每场袭击都留下了深海温度的测试数据，比如2013年的第一场袭击所留下的数据就少得可怜，只能靠事后模型重建。

“甲烷。”Newton不知什么时候站到了他的身后，双手黏糊糊的，随便在腰间擦了擦。

Hermann从镜片后面瞪着他，这意味着他们的吵架结束了。

“你说海水温度升高了，有可能是甲烷水合物的关系，5500万年前海洋有一次甲烷大爆发，那时候深海的温度达到了15度。”

“但在袭击结束后的八个小时内，深海温度降回了正常值。”

Newton耸了耸肩，“是怪兽升高了海水的温度？怎么办到的？”

“这是你应该去解决的问题，你解剖它们，你来说它们是不是从皮肤往外冒甲烷，”Hermann没好气地道，“但如果海水温度的变化真的和怪兽的出现有关的话，有没有可能根据海水的温度变化来预测怪兽的出现？”

“你需要更详细的数据，你不可能因为海水上升了1度就认为有怪兽会出现在那里，全球都在变暖，包括海洋……”Newton抬手想指出海域明显升温的地方，手指还没戳到全息屏就被Hermann用拐杖挡开了，“疼！”

“你还没洗过手！”

“我擦干净了！”

Newton盯着Hermann，然后气呼呼地把双手正反往他背上抹了抹。

Hermann一直无法理解Newton到底是怎么当上博士的，六个博士学位，然后到处跟人说别叫他“博士”，可土气了。

这世界上是有天才的，但不是Hermann Gottlieb，而是Newton Geiszler。

Hermann回宿舍换了衣服，然后拄着拐杖急匆匆地往通讯室走，他得给Tendo留个言，看看他能不能找到一些缺失的文件，有一些材料被认为是不重要的，很可能没有被送来学院。

他的手指有节奏地敲击，列出了一条条可能有用的文件，然后Hermann停顿了一下，侧过头，透过镜片他看到捆绑整齐的电线拖在地上，他走神了。

他该问候一下Tendo吗？

写在工作申请表格上面任何人都看得到。

他该打消这个念头。

手指敲了几下，他的腿又有些隐隐作痛，他一个小时前就该吃药了。

Tendo没能通过通感测试的时候，他有觉得高兴吗？即使只是一瞬间？

Hermann叹了口气，手指无意识地重复地敲着数字键，已经键入了一长串3。

Tendo在短短半年里就成为了机甲的专家，他喜欢听Hermann讲一些他们建造第一代机甲时发生的故事，那段记忆遥远到好像是上辈子的事情了，而没有怪兽的日子好像根本没有存在过，他也想不起来正常走路的滋味了。

Hermann不得不把那串3全部删除，在最后落下“好吗？”两个字。

他不知道该对Tendo说什么。

 

————————

 

Tendo挠了挠下巴，博士也很狡猾，他知道走正常流程的话他不知道什么时候才能拿齐资料，所以干脆直接找他帮忙了。

“Herc，这是Tendo，安克雷奇基地技术部新的头儿。”Stacker和另一名穿着军装的男人走了进来，Tendo听到自己的名字，于是站了起来，男人的身边还跟着一个少年，帽子压得低低的。

“Chuck，去那边等我。”Herc拍了拍少年的背，少年一声不吭地径直走开了。

“以前没见过你？”Herc伸手和Tendo握了握。

“去年还是学院的学生，没通过通感测试，但是笔试成绩非常高，非常敏锐，注重细节，别在他面前说太多话，不然他就能写个关于你的分析报告，”Stacker直视着Tendo，Tendo自觉是个挺皮厚的人也微微有些脸红，“他坐在门口等我的时候，还带着Gottlieb博士的推荐信，你记得那个当博士的小子吧，Herc？”

Herc点点头，好奇地看了Tendo一眼，“记得，没那么吵的那个。”

Tendo知道这一定是和Newton对比的结果。

“这是Hercules Hansen，你应该听说过他的名字。”

Tendo当然听说过，不管是传说中的那个还是现实的这个。

两位长官进了会议室，门自动关上了。

Chuck已经晃了出去，危险流浪者经过昨天的战斗后，正在进行维修，少年背着手，仰着头，就站在附近看着巨大的机甲。

Tendo端着杯咖啡，走到他旁边。

“喜欢吗？”他主动开口。

Chuck从帽子下面看了他一眼，不过没回答他的问题，“你怎么会没通过通感测试的？”

Tendo差点把一口咖啡吐出来，看来他听见了Stacker将军的话。

“爸爸说这是最简单的事了，你只要把脑子放空就行了。”

Tendo死死忍住了“脑子里没东西当然容易放空了”这句大逆不道可能让自己再也进不了基地的话，“人们对通感的反应是不一样的，就像有人喜欢胡萝卜，有的人不喜欢。”

Chuck立刻皱起了圆乎乎的脸，好像在说这世上怎么可能会有人喜欢吃胡萝卜。

之前Tendo也觉得这是不可能的，但所有的心理建设都没有用，他疯了似的抗拒任何人进入他的脑海，与他共享那些他深藏的记忆，愤怒、悲伤、悔恨。

通感这事儿，就挺像把房门打开，请人进来参观，有的人是因为房间里太干净不想别人进来弄脏，有的人是因为房间里一片狼藉，不想别人进来看见。

Tendo就属于后面那种。

他以为他可以锁上门，但是进入通感后一切都是不可能的。

Hermann警告过他，他那时候却没有信，他觉得是搭档的错，如果换一个更合适的搭档他的排斥反应不会那么严重。他想说服Hermann和他进行通感训练，某种程度上他们应该算是朋友了，他们常常在一起吃饭，对Hermann来说这足以算得上是个朋友的标准了。

Hermann却拒绝了，Hermann想给他解释其中的复杂性，他从宇宙的起源开始解释，Tendo听到一半就觉得烦了。

“事情就像一加一等于二那么简单。”

他记得自己是这么说的。

“你拒绝了我。”

 

————————

 

Hermann不能接受和人通感，他知道这事儿是怎么运作的，他就是不能接受。

“你干嘛不答应他？”Newton的心情出奇地好，基地送来段怪兽的肠子，Newton整个都在手舞足蹈，“通感多简单，你都不用去想什么，直接往脑袋上贴几个电极就行了。”

Hermann横了他一眼，“你，你真是头脑简单，你知道人类的大脑……”

“你害怕？”Newton嘴角挂着戏谑的笑容，“哦，别告诉我你害怕，Hermann，你不是军人吗？勇敢无畏什么的。”

“我不是害怕！”Hermann的拐杖用力敲在地上，“你怎么敢这么说！”

“那你干嘛不答应他？”Newton双手捧着一段怪兽的肠子，幸福快从他的脸上溢出来弥漫到整个实验室里，“你有什么阴暗的小秘密不能让他知道？墙壁里埋了尸体？”

“这是个，”Hermann的手死死地捏着拐杖，“这是个私人问题。”

“你就是害怕而已，Hermann，”Newton哼着歌打量着铺开的肠壁，“你害怕别人对你的看法，你害怕那小子会怎么想你，你不敢对他坦白，你就是胆小，Hermann，胆小鬼。”

“你又好到哪里去？你谁都不在乎，你只在乎你这些，”Hermann的手在半空胡乱指了一通，“只在乎你这些怪兽内脏！脑子！”

“要是我的怪兽脑子跟我说要和我通感，我可不会说个‘不’字！”Newton一脸严肃地瞪着Hermann，“要是我能搞到一个怪兽脑子的话！”

“Tendo又不是你的怪兽脑子，”Hermann咬牙切齿地道，“他是个人，是个活生生的人，是个……”

突然间Hermann意识到Newton说的是对的，他害怕，他害怕被Tendo看到自己的内心，他无法坦然地让任何人进入他的脑子，看见那个不安的哭泣的小男孩，渴望得到承认，总是仰望着天空，他想要参军，但是通不过体检，最后他以另一种方式加入了军队，他是个军人，是个战士，他一直在战场上，他有那么点私心，想要别人看见他战斗的模样，而不是那个坐在墙角缩成一团的小男孩。

对正常人或许很简单，但对Hermann来说，这些都太难和Tendo解释了。

Newton已经懒得再理Hermann了，他面前那些花花绿绿黏黏稠稠的内脏可比Hermann要吸引人多了。

让Hermann意外的是，到了晚饭的时候，Tendo像往常一样来找他一起去吃饭了。

“怎么了？”Tendo站在门口问，“不走么？”

计算机还在噼里啪啦地计算公式，还得有一个小时才能出答案，吃个饭差不多。于是Hermann找到自己的外套，站了起来。

Newton在他们身后吹了个口哨，“给我带点猪肉卷回来好吗！”

Hermann没理他，科学家就是记仇，怎么着吧。

“我不打算继续了。”走向食堂的路上Tendo突然道，Hermann看了他一眼，没跟话，他在想Tendo是不打算继续什么了。

“我猜，驾驶员是没戏了，我想至少可以留下来干点别的。”

“学院的学生即使没有通过通感测试，也可以转去PDDC工作。”Hermann指出。

“当军官？我可不想当什么军官。”Tendo摇了摇头。

Hermann想问Tendo他们还是不是朋友，他不是什么能够懂得暗示的人，他需要明确的话语来确定事情。

他在心里默默背着圆周率，等到背到一百位的时候他就会问Tendo。

不过到吃完饭的时候，他也没这个机会。Tendo多拿了份猪肉卷，递给Hermann。

 

————————

 

“假期你打算去哪里？”Yancy问。

Becket兄弟刚洗完澡，就追着Tendo进了他的房间。

“你不用睡上下铺！”Raleigh进去就喊了起来，不用摆两张床的房间看上去比他们的房间要宽敞一些。

“别理他，他可喜欢上下铺了。”

“我知道。”Tendo笑了笑，Raleigh坐在他的床上，Yancy靠在墙边，年轻得根本不像刚打倒一头第三级别怪兽的战士，他们应该走在大学校园里，他们的人生应该才刚刚开始。

“你会约Allison出去吗？”

“还是Chu？”

“要么是Naoi？”

“等等，等等，”Tendo抬手打住了他们的猜测，“你们到底把我想成什么人了？”

“我们担心你啊，Tendo。”Raleigh眨了眨眼睛。

“你最近都不太正常了。”Yancy也附和道。

Tendo啧了一声，“我只是没有心情，你们才没什么立场说我。”

“我们有地方去，”Yancy双臂交叉在胸前，“你呢？别告诉我你要留在基地，要是这样将军根本就不该放你的假。”

“那句话是怎么说的来着？人的神经不能一直紧绷什么的，不然会断掉，断掉呢，Tendo。”

“我大概会回学院，”Tendo手指敲击着桌面，“有个研究我想跟进一下。”

“工作狂Tendo，”Raleigh看了眼Yancy，“是你之前测的温度吗？”

“如果这研究能有进展，我们就能够更精确地确定怪兽的地点，前进方向，也许还能预测，我们目前只能通过卫星监测海域，只有当怪兽来到浅海区域才会出现在图像上，我们要是能在深海辅助监测，我们就能进一步掌握怪兽的行动。”

“Tendo，这话我只说一次，以后你可能再也听不到了。”Yancy突然认真地道。

“什么？”Tendo皱起眉头。

“我们很高兴有你做我们的后盾。”

“让我们安心。”Raleigh开心地补充。

“虽然你居然会计算工牌号码。”

“别再这么做了，Tendo，没有姑娘喜欢这个把戏，人们不喜欢你告诉她她的工牌号码是负数。”

“或者不应该存在。”

Tendo一时不知道该回答什么，他想说他也很自豪能够支持Becket兄弟，这对奇迹一般的兄弟，但兄弟之间不说这个。Becket兄弟很快将话题带了过去。

至于那个计算工牌号码，大概是Hermann说的唯一的笑话了。

这是个很简单的事实，学院和基地的号码是统一编制，都由两组号码组成，384-1532就是负数，251-0021就是正数，同时Hermann可以利用这组数字算出面积，他在休息的时候为了放松就是这么干的，他会拿电话号码来算，这个休闲方式来自于1995年底特律大学发表的一篇论文。

“这不是毫无意义吗？”Tendo问。

“这是个诡计。”Hermann回答时简直得意洋洋。

“你想知道其他的，休闲方式吗？”Tendo一脸哭笑不得。

Gottlieb博士有些警惕地盯着他，似乎思考了一会儿，随即摇了摇头，“不，不想。”

Tendo抓住他手臂，“走吧，博士，你不能一直待在房间里，会发霉的。”

毫无意义的诡计，但是不知怎么让Tendo觉得他看到了Hermann一个奇怪的角落，忍不住就想过去戳戳看。

 

————————

 

阿拉斯加的渔业受到了重大的打击，鱼却没有，大马哈鱼仍旧争先恐后地涌过海湾。

学院里也总有人声称自己看到了熊。

“动物是很敏感的，为了在自然界繁衍下去，它们会想尽一切办法进化，避开危险，”Newton拿了个削了皮的土豆，直接开始啃了起来，“怪兽本身对大马哈鱼是不构成威胁的，除非它死了开始流血什么的，但它们并不吃海洋生物。”

“我们沿着洋流投了漂浮器，测试温度和甲烷含量。”Hermann推了推眼镜，捏了捏自己的鼻梁。

“你不回家吗？”Newton大口嚼着土豆，他们才不在乎吃的是什么，用最快的速度吃饱就行，Tendo总是拖着Hermann出去吃饭，声称要均衡营养，在Newton看来完全是浪费时间。

“没有空回去，”Hermann从鼻子里哼了一声，“我刚说了我们投下了漂浮器……”

“你还在和你爸吵架？”Newton夸张地叹了口气，“你不觉得这很有意思吗？即使怪兽随时可能从裂缝里爬出来……”

“不是随时，根据计算怪兽应该之后十个月都不会出现……”Hermann意图插嘴。

“……把我们都杀光，而我们该吵的架还是会吵，该生的气还是要生，我们理直气壮啊，这一切都来源于这里。”Newton指了指自己的脑子，吃光了土豆。

Hermann摘下眼镜，放回衣兜里。

“你说我该纹哪个怪兽才好？”Newton低头看了看自己的手臂，他的衬衫挽到手肘处，“我想在这边纹Yamarashi，那这边呢？Onibaba？”

“为什么不是Karloff？”Hermann没好气地道。

“那已经在我的背上了！你没认真听我说话对吗！”

“真希望你细菌感染然后死掉。”

“不，在死掉前我想我还来得及去医院，”Newton想了想这个可能性，然后回答，“再说我又不会去随便什么地方，我找的是熟人！”

Hermann翻了个白眼，“任何意外在发生前，都是安全的。”

“我不在的时候，你不许踏过这条线，不许碰我的任何东西。”

Hermann再次翻了个白眼，“我永远永远也不会碰你的任何东西。”

“我不是说你，我是说不要让你的小男朋友碰，他太喜欢碰别人的东西了！”Newton一只手放在盛满液体的玻璃罐上，“你还记得上次吗，我只不过没看一眼，我就是去上个厕所而已，他差点把我的‘榨汁机’拆了！”Newton指的是那台用来分析怪兽残骸的机器，他亲自组装了那台机器，感情极其深厚。当然还比不上他与怪兽残骸的情感，这和正常的亲生的和捡来的关系恰好相反。

“他只是想知道工作原理，再说他不是我男朋友。”

“我会给他每个数据！他没必要来拆我的‘榨汁机’！”Newton大声喊，“我走之前会给所有机器贴上封条。”

“那我要用怎么办？”

Newton无辜地摊了摊手，“别傻了，让你男朋友给你做一个？”

“Newton Geiszler！”Hermann有些气急败坏了。

“好好好，不是男朋友，你还在青春期吗？开个玩笑都不行？”Newton故意嘀咕得让Hermann足以听清，“无论如何，不许碰我的东西。”

 

————————

 

Becket兄弟登上了一艘渔船，Tendo不由开始幻想世界的英雄死于海难之类的新闻标题，但姓Becket的小子们是不会听他说“危险”两个字的，说到底那只是艘渔船，理论上怪兽十个月内都不会再出现，怎么也比不过站在巨大的机甲里和怪兽搏斗来得危险。

但关于怪兽出现的时间，仅仅也只是理论上而已，如果要按理论上说，海洋本身就十分危险。

“这是漂浮器会通过的海域，”Hermann指着全息屏上的模拟图像，“然后我们会放第二批漂浮器下去。”

“问题是如何让漂浮器固定在缝隙周围而不是随着洋流飘走，我们不可能不断地投放漂浮器让缝隙周围随时有数据回馈。”Tendo拉了张椅子，坐在Hermann身边，专心致志地盯着全息屏。

“你知道漂浮器的原理对吧，水的重量并不是一样的，冷的水比较重。”

“还有盐分的重量。”

“对，我们通过设计其中的系统，让漂浮器可以自行压缩水量，它可以在洋流中上下浮动，也就是它可以测试从海面到深海的温度，如果要让它固定在缝隙周围，那就让它不再浮动就行了。”

“固定的器械很容易被怪兽破坏，我们需要漂浮器依旧浮动，有没有可能让它们环绕在缝隙周围？”

“违背洋流？”Hermann看了眼Tendo，“我想我可以试试看重新设计它们的系统，它们需要可以逆流而进的动力，又不足以引起怪兽的注意而故意针对它们。”

“那会让我们瞬间变成瞎子。”

Hermann点了点头，咬着自己的指甲，“我会着手做起来的。”

Tendo拍了拍他的肩膀，“我来协助你，话说这里怎么搞得和命案现场一样？”

半个实验室几乎都被黄色的纸带贴满了。

“Newton怕你乱碰他的机器，就把所有的机器都贴了封条。”Hermann回答。

“这也太夸张了点吧？”Tendo刚踏进实验室的时候，几乎要发出惊叹了，这个实验室一半整洁干净，一半脏乱血腥，本来就有一条无形的界线横在中间，一分为二，但现在这条透明的界线被用三条的黄纸带给清楚地标注了出来，一条贴着地面，一条齐腿高，一条拦腰高。

“剩下的是我贴的，”Hermann耸了耸肩，“我想这是和他划清界限的好机会。”

“Hermann Gottlieb，你是个博士。”Tendo有时候真想知道这两个加上来大概有近十个学位的聪明人到底能幼稚到什么程度。

“我有权声明我的权益。”Hermann昂着脑袋。

Tendo直接撕掉了纸带，走进了Newton的那半领地，“但是Hermann，Geiszler博士造的这台‘榨汁机’连基地都没有，他是个……”Tendo咽下了后面的话。

“他是个天才，”Hermann一脸不高兴地替他接了下去，“我知道，但是个十分讨人嫌的天才。”

“所以Pentecost将军把你们安排在一组嘛，想看看谁更讨人嫌。”

这给Tendo赢来了一个白眼，不过Hermann没有生气。

Tendo的经验是Hermann Gottlieb博士的心情意外地好捉摸。

 

————————

 

有些事情还是不一样了。

他们的目光几乎碰不到一起，当Hermann的工作告一段落，从屏幕前抬起头来，Tendo总是在看其他东西。这也不是Tendo的问题，Tendo也很忙碌，Hermann毫不客气地让他分担了一部分工作。

Hermann不知道他们为什么还要装作什么都没发生，也许这也是正常人社交中的一部分，那些令人尴尬的事情都会被从黑板上擦掉。

他不觉得Tendo有责怪他的意思，他不肯和Tendo进行通感训练，Tendo没能成为驾驶员，学院的学生大多都想成为机甲的驾驶员，他们的英雄梦想，Tendo放弃了。

这不是Hermann的错，Tendo不适合成为驾驶员，他的体能分就不高，而脑波频率太高，属于匹配度非常低的范畴。Hermann听说过，有些人可以根据搭档调整脑波频率，使两个人顺利进入通感，在机甲技术成熟前，这种本事也没什么大用，如果有点野心，倒是可以在催眠领域一展宏图。他猜想Herc Hansen就属于这类人，要是他愿意，他可以十分有魅力，十分有说服力，但是让他来和Tendo搭档不太现实。

Hermann相信Tendo也明白这一点，就像明白哪个齿轮该和哪个齿轮衔接一样，那台庞大的流浪者，最开始的时候也就是一台核融炉，甚至就像那些怪兽，尽管在Newton的工作台上它们总是黏黏糊糊乱七八糟的好几团，实际上它们非常有规律，食道、脑子、胃、肠子、排泄口，也许并不起那些作用，但每一头都一样，没什么例外。

Tendo从一开始就不是个驾驶员，而不是Hermann抽掉了他的踏板，就如Hermann也不是个飞行员，他的腿只是另一个借口，Tendo依旧是个精神抖擞的战士，只是不在机甲的驾驶舱里。

可要是Tendo不和Hermann确定这一点，Hermann就没有把握，Hermann就想拼命摇晃薛定谔的那个盒子，把猫给赶出来。

有时候Hermann就是有点歇斯底里。

Hermann也想过，要是Tendo再多问他一次他会不会同意，他会动摇，他想最后他还是会拒绝的，他拉过自己的拐杖，站了起来，一张CD刻好了就会通过“离散傅里叶变换”从0和1的数据转换为模拟波信号，播放出来就是音乐，这是固定的，不会从贝多芬变成皇后乐队，除非你可劲儿划拉它改变了它的数据盘。

Tendo习惯性走在他的左边，免得被Hermann的拐杖绊到腿，Gottlieb博士走路也少不了走神的时候。

“后来我和Geiszler博士都做了一次脑部扫描，”Hermann突然开口，“你知道，以防万一什么的，将军希望留下我们的数据，我希望战局没有那么严峻。”

Tendo“嗯”了声，“我看过你们的扫描报告，你和Geiszler博士的脑波在可同步区域内，所以要是有一天……”

“那不会发生的，”Hermann咬咬牙，又强调了一次，“绝对不会。”

Tendo没接话，Hermann就没继续指出他们的扫描结果并不符合同步标准。

现实不需要一遍又一遍的重复，它就像石头，躺在海底，也只有怪兽路过的时候会被海浪掀起来打个滚。

 

————————

 

“Hermann，你来看这个，”Tendo招了招手，Hermann滑着椅子来到他身边，Tendo用手指放大了图像，“这是东京那次袭击的资料，从这里到这里，”Tendo指了指，“然后我把另一张图叠上去，你就能看见了。”

“这是Onibaba登陆的地点。”Tendo戳了戳全息屏。

“甲烷含量最高的地方？”

“也许两者真的有联系，”Tendo双手环胸，靠着椅背，“是怪兽引起了甲烷浓度升高，还是甲烷引来的怪兽？”

“Scissure登陆的那次曾经引起了海喷，”Hermann突然道，他滑着椅子回到自己的工作台前，手指飞速地敲击着调出报告，“如果海洋中含有超量的甲烷，就会引起海喷。”

“飞机会在空中燃烧，”Tendo喃喃，“船会沉入海底。”

“是的，澳洲军队那次损失相当惨重，人们认为这是突破常理范围的怪兽造成的，从某种层面上来说，也的确是，但你看过录像，Tendo……”

“战机突然燃烧起来不是因为怪兽是因为甲烷？”

“那一次澳洲军队用核弹消灭了怪兽，事后所有精力都花费在净化和重建上，没有人想起来那些莫名其妙烧掉的飞机。”

“他们认为他们是被怪兽击中了。”

“我们重看一遍录像。”

“我把损毁报告调出来。”

他们也许能够预测怪兽的行动，Tendo想，他们需要眼睛，需要耳朵，他们已经创造了奇迹。

Hermann脸上不自觉地挂着微笑，好像自信满满会找到复活节彩蛋的孩子，他的父亲会抚摸他的头会夸奖他。

Tendo认识Hermann的时候，Hermann已经不再进行机甲研究，不过Tendo依旧有很多问题可以问他。

他们是什么时候开始意识到怪兽是种智能生物的？

改进机甲有更合适的人会去做，Hermann认为他得去从事更需要他的工作，怪兽一次比一次精明，Newton认为怪兽在每次进攻中吸取了教训，尽管他们还不知道怪兽是怎么得到战斗的数据，但事实是，它们一头比一头难以对付。

它们是怎么办到的？

这个阴影一直笼罩在Hermann的心头，“你要从A点到达B点，可以通过C点，可以通过D点，”博士在黑板上画出了一条条的线，“甚至可以先达到C点，然后折回来通过D点然后到达B点，但是，这其中必定有一条线，你不可能直接从A点‘咻’一下到了B点，”Hermann用粉笔敲着黑板，“而且，宇宙中最通用的规律，大多数情况下它们都走直线。”Hermann狠狠地画了一道线贯穿了A点与B点。

“必定有个理由。”

Hermann决心要将这个理由找出来。

Tendo想自己可能在那个时候已经产生了动摇，他是否应该去一个更需要自己的地方，他并不是最优秀的学生，他可能连优秀也算不上。他只是愤怒，他的愤怒埋在最底下燃烧，他不能让别人进入他的大脑，那就如同走进一个充满甲烷水合物的房间，只会被烧成灰烬。

 

————————

 

Hermann Gottlieb讨厌寒冷，他穿着厚厚的大衣，帽子遮得严严实实。雨水噼里啪啦地打下来，他讨厌雨水。

“这是什么？”他拄着拐杖盯着那一地还在拼命扭动的大马哈鱼，雨点哗啦啦地砸在它们身上。

“Becket小子们觉得这是不错的礼物，”Tendo抓了抓头发，似乎也不太相信Becket兄弟会干出这种事，一大清早就通过广播喊着在学院门口给Tendo留了礼物，然后自个儿一走了之，Tendo匆匆奔出来的时候，就瞧见十几条大马哈鱼躺在那儿瞎扑腾，“你能帮帮我吗？”

Hermann举了举拐杖，冷冷地说，“伤残人士。”

“我要拿这些鱼怎么办？”Tendo有些夸张地叹了口气，雨水沿着他的脸流进他的脖子，他的衬衫全都湿透了。

Hermann感到奇怪，这些人怎么都不觉得冷，现在接近十一月末了，已经进入阿拉斯加的冬天。刚到科迪亚克岛上的时候，Hermann认为这不是个好主意，火山、海啸，怪兽、每一样都能将他们毁掉，不过这儿有广阔的地域，并且临海，只有这里能被批准由Pentecost将军建立机甲测试基地和猎人学院。

“既然我们要培养战士，也不妨在前线上培养。”Pentecost将军在第一批新生到达的时候是这么说的，后来安克雷奇基地建成了，学院才成为了基地最近的支援点。而在实际意义上，与前线还是无异，这里是吵小子育空诞生的地方。

这里就像世界的尽头，地平线似乎将在这块土地走到终结。

Hermann可以从很多方面向自己的理智证明这并不是世界的尽头，但明显他的理智并不能掌控每个角落。

最后还是食堂的工作人员听说外面有鱼，推个小车出来直接把它们运走了，也就是宣布成为了学院财产。

“他们打算让我怎么样？用鱼缸养起来吗？”Tendo插着兜，跟在小车后面回到了建筑内部。

“他们只是想说他们安全回来了，”Hermann抖落他衣服上的水，抬头看见Tendo瞪着眼睛看他，“怎么了？”

“有点吓到了，”Tendo爽快地承认，“你居然会说这么贴心的话。”

“这是个很简单的逻辑，排除掉这对兄弟是疯子的可能性——这样Pentecost将军是不会让他们驾驶机甲的，那就只剩下真相，我跟你说过，宇宙中最通用的规律，它们走直线，他们给你鱼，他们告诉你他们安全回来了。”还有他们在乎你，Hermann想了想，觉得这句还是没有必要说了，就像外面正在下雨是句废话。

“现在你正常了，”Tendo正经地点了点头，然后咧开了嘴，“还有，他们在广播里大喊大叫的时候我就足以知道他们安全回来了。”

“好吧，那他们是疯子，你住在精神病院里，”Hermann翻了个白眼，“你都湿光了，最好立刻去洗个热水澡，换身干衣服。”

“是的，长官！”Tendo还敬了个礼，招来Hermann用拐杖轻轻敲了下他的腿。

昨晚他们重看Scissure的录像到凌晨三点，直到Tendo说他再看下去就得吐了。Hermann可以理解，那都不是令人愉快的景象，他们认识的未曾认识的人就此消失，镜头在震动下晃动，还有他们看不见的人坚守在岗位上，留下了这段录像。

三架战机意图绕到怪兽背后的时候，在海湾上空接连燃烧爆炸。

Hermann说他可以先去睡，剩下来可以由他来看。

我不是这个意思，Tendo说，我的意思是我们都别看了，去睡个觉。他拉了拉Hermann的胳膊，把他从椅子上扯起来。

Hermann有一瞬间想起他和Tendo因为太累挤在沙发上睡着的日子，他的脖子因为搁在扶手上疼得快断掉，Tendo睡在他身上双手抱着他的腰。

十个月，就是一眨眼的事情，三个月根本微不足道，可Hermann能够回忆起来的片段组成在一起似乎已经超过了那段时间。

 

————————

 

Tendo递给Hermann一杯咖啡，一叠甜甜圈，Hermann悄悄地把盘子推远了些，拿起咖啡喝了一口。

Hermann不是那么喜欢甜食，Tendo很清楚，不过他认为人体应当适量的补充糖分，对心情也有好处。

“怪兽的组成和我们不一样，属于硅基生命，铁元素给它们提供能量，也就是它们可以在高温中生存，”Hermann盯着那盘甜甜圈，有些犹疑，“Newton最近一直在研究的是它们如何在海水中行动的，很多人都认为怪兽作为硅基生命，不应该能待在海水里超过一小时，所以它们必须尽快上岸，香港对Reckoner就是用的拖延战术，他们失败了，Reckoner在海水里泡了四个小时，然后把香港踏成了废墟。Newton一开始就认为，它们上岸是因为它们想要上岸，而不是需要上岸。”

“碳原子和氢原子组成甲烷，但如果是硅原子和氢原子就能够形成硅烷，这也是种极易自燃的物质。”

Hermann皱着眉头，捧着咖啡杯，“它燃烧海水，如果它体内有种物质可以将硅与碳互相转化，改变海水的分子结构，在水里待多久都没问题。”

“从甲烷水合物含量最高的大陆架下手，”Tendo摇摇头，咬下半只甜甜圈，含糊地道，“我对甲烷硅烷没什么研究，不过如果这是怪兽登陆的顺序，我们就能预测它们下一次的目标。”

“这个问题Newton应该比我更清楚，”Hermann的肚子发出咕噜噜的叫声，他放弃似的拿起一只甜甜圈，又观察了好久，才塞进嘴里，“Newton简直爱死这些甜死人的东西了。”

“高热量食物才是我们需要的。”Tendo笑起来，谁说科学家不挑食了。

“我会写封报告给Pendecost将军，这个问题值得重视起来深入跟踪研究，接下来怪兽的每次入侵都必须提供温度数据。”

“我来写这个报告，你来建立漂浮器传回的数据模型。”

Hermann点了点头，“1957年的时候，人类送了第一颗人造卫星上天，”他的指节敲击着桌面，“我的爷爷从广播里听到这个消息，他觉得我们真是了不起，1969年，我父亲守在电视前观看阿波罗登月的直播，我们往上、往上、往上，却不知道真正的宇宙一直在我们的脚底下，沉睡在地球深处。”

太平洋光缆无法修复，大陆与大陆之间突然又变得如此遥远。

“幸好我们还有卫星，”Tendo说，“幸好我们曾经登上月球，我们还有卫星为我们守卫天空，传递消息，我们不至于孤立无援，我们还是能够联合在一起的。”

“人类永远不会说算了，Tendo，作为生物的自然法则，就是用尽全力生存下去，这完全是一种自然规律，怪兽破坏了城市，我们就重新建造，怪兽破坏了我们的生活，我们就过一种新的生活，”Hermann面无表情地道，“数学不仅可以解释这个世界，数学是宇宙通用的真理，数学是一种基础，我们在这之上构建了量子力学，量子力学是把钥匙，我们应该打开门，而不是围着门建造一堵墙，这毫无意义。”

“你也听说那个提案了？”

“根本无法让人理解。”

“我想联合国应该不会理会那个提案的，”Tendo用甜甜圈蘸了蘸咖啡，“环太平洋各国都在建造巨大的机甲，大家都能够看到机甲取得的胜利，Becket小子们甚至打倒了一头第三级别的怪兽。”

“我深爱人类，他们无知，并且充满希望。”Hermann闷闷不乐地引用了一句诗。

这倒是真的，Tendo想，Hermann热爱这个世界，他甚至觉得Hermann比他更深爱这个世界，比他更容易感动。

旧金山、悉尼、香港，遭受过怪兽袭击的城市逐步开始重建，隔离重污染地带，香港在废墟上造起了用来祈祷的庙宇，人们继续上班，逛集市，人们继续聊天、恋爱、生育、吵架、离婚、和好，一切都没有改变。

 

————————

 

Hermann敲了敲Tendo房间的门，过了好一会儿Tendo才来开门，手上拿着吹风机，头发乱糟糟的蓬着。

“进来坐坐？”Tendo往旁边让了些，Hermann拄着拐杖走了进去。

Tendo离开去基地的时候，原本的宿舍并没有搬空，书架上摞着两叠书，床上扔着旧型号的手机，Tendo基本把它当做游戏机玩，也会自己制作一些应用程序放进去。

Hermann搞不懂Tendo为什么还有玩的时间，当Pentecost将军同意Tendo进入技术部后，Tendo几乎每天都在看书，他有着扎实的基础和实际经验，在驾驶员学习中，他接触机甲的时间也远远要比其他人多，但这些仍旧远远不够。

关于机甲的建造有一个军方支持的全球性数据库，由于人手有限，并没有人认为将所有书本数据化是件很紧要的事情。不过Hermann和Tendo都觉得书本还是不可缺少的，Tendo还有大量的时间得花在机甲上面，他却有把一天过成四十八个小时的本事，还有空玩游戏。

他可以一边和Becket兄弟聊天一边看书，他可以一边听Hermann讲解一边翻阅数据库寻找相关资料，之后从不需要Hermann重复第二遍，即使Hermann语速一快就开始吞字。Hermann不是个好老师，他对于自己理解的事情不明白要怎么解释才能让不懂的人明白，对他来说，这些事情就像一步一步走上台阶那么清晰自然。然而Tendo却能听懂，极快地抓住他话里的重点，然后自己走上去。

Hermann想这大概就是为什么他喜欢和Tendo说话，Tendo能够跟上他的节奏，他们就像两头海豚，在海浪中交互前进追逐，不会发生碰撞。而Newton像头欢天喜地发育过剩的虎鲸，常常斜刺里冲出来将他撞翻，打乱他的节奏，不与他抬杠好像浑身不舒服。

Tendo的手边总是摆着杯咖啡，有时候甚至是两三杯，他身体里的齿轮上足了马力，不停地转动，不能停下来。

Hermann坐下来的时候，瞧见桌上正摊着一本书，“你整个假期都打算待在这里？”

“看情况是的。”Tendo顺手把书合了起来，把吹风机放在了书架上，他理了理头发，还没有全干。

Hermann用拐杖敲了敲地，抿着嘴唇，他瞪着Tendo，过了一会儿才说，“你想去哪里逛逛吗？我不能让你每天都在工作。”

Tendo一时没回答，只是盯着Hermann，盯得Hermann有些不自在，随即他咧开一个笑容，“我本来打算吹干头发就去你那里，问你这个问题来着。”

Hermann扯了扯嘴角，这的确每次都是Tendo都会先提出的建议，所以这次他打算抢在他的前面。

“你还有两天假期，后天Newton就会回来了。”

“你的意思是如果我要拆他那台榨汁机就趁今晚？”

“最好不要，他发火的时候是会哭的。”Newton走的是另一个歇斯底里的路线。

“明天早上有班船离开科迪亚克岛。”Tendo想了想时刻表，伸展开双手放在脑后。

“你还想去漂流吗？”Hermann突然问。

Tendo抬起眉毛，“你说太危险了。”

“管他呢。”Hermann下定了决心。

 

————————

 

以前Tendo和Becket兄弟去漂流过几次，这对兄弟热衷于把别人推下水，“别人”主要是指Tendo，接下来是Raleigh自己。Raleigh和Tendo好几次都是扒着浮垫一路漂回来的，这真的不安全，不过他们需要一些刺激的运动来缓解压力。

偶尔Tendo会半开玩笑地试图劝Hermann和他们一起去漂流，Hermann会磨着牙齿说“这是谋杀”，并要Tendo开展一些安全有益身心健康的娱乐活动。Tendo就摇着头说“计算工牌号码是疯子才做的事情。”

Tendo有时候觉得自己不在自己的身体里，他只是一个旁观者，看着自己像机器一样运转，把各种知识印到脑子里，这样更方便一些。

让他焦虑的是，重要的并不是已经在数据库里的知识，而是数据库里没有的那些。

一次怪兽袭击就有可能让整个数据库推翻重建。

有一次他去Hermann的实验室，实验室里在放明显加入了电子元素的钢琴曲，这是Hermann和Newton争吵后互相妥协的结果，不过Tendo觉得最有意思的地方在于，他们两个谁都不喜欢这盘CD。

音乐是数字另一种形式的体现，Hermann巴不得找个理由离开实验室，他边用拐杖戳着Tendo快些走，边说，最关键的是得将数字排列和谐。

等Hermann一离开，Newton就把音乐关掉了。

Tendo觉得Hermann Gottlieb博士是个很有意思的人，他刚进学院不久，第一次看见Hermann的时候，博士一手抱着一叠书一手拄着拐杖走过，应该有人去帮帮他的，不过他看上去自己可以应付。Tendo想有些腿脚不方便的人会特别讨厌有人主动帮忙，Tendo跟了他一段，来确认他是否真的不需要帮助。

Gottlieb博士在上楼梯的时候掉了一本书，然后剩下的书就接连掉了下去，Tendo把书给他拾起来的时候，Gottlieb博士只顾着低头可劲儿地嘀咕“谢谢，谢谢。”Tendo这才发现他比自己想的要年轻多了。

他的工作牌上写着Hermann Gottlieb，Tendo后来在学院系统里查了一下这个名字，赫然发现履历里写着2014年Gottlieb博士参与了吵小子育空的设计项目，用了一张青涩得发白的照片，年轻人刚从柏林工业大学获得博士学位，似乎不知该摆什么表情，只是呆板地凝视着镜头，刘海齐平地贴着额头。

Tendo喜爱机甲战士，当他看到巨大的机甲站起来与怪兽搏斗的时候，他全身的血液几乎都冻结了，他差点忘记了呼吸，直到吵小子育空将怪兽打倒，打死，没有蓝色的血液污染整个海域。他简直想嚎叫，他的心肺紧缩，像要爆炸开来，这是胜利，这是希望，他在一瞬间就明白了自己想要干什么，他想要成为其中的一份子，他不想再继续旁观下去了，他无法忍受自己做不了任何事，起不到任何作用。

 

————————

 

11月的水还很冷，Hermann上岸的时候冻得发抖，他开始觉得自己做了一个愚蠢的决定。

他把脸埋在毛巾里，坐在地上，寒意顺着他的脊椎爬上他的整个身体，漂流这种运动到底有趣在哪里呢？

Tendo用毛巾擦着他的头发，他把脸抬起来的时候，Tendo凑了过来吻在他薄薄的快冻僵的唇上，温热的气息让他觉得没那么冷了。

如果以16倍的速度播放深海底下的录音，就会发现深海比曾经纽约闹市路口还要喧哗热闹，充满着各种过客，虎鲸、蓝鲸、油井钻探空气枪，那儿就像个大都会，所有生物和机械都在发出呼呼哼哼的声音，安静的大海从来都不存在。

Hermann想念Tendo，一直想念Tendo，过去他们会亲吻对方，醒来的时候手臂在对方脖子底下卡成奇怪的角度，Tendo的手链在Hermann的皮肤上刻下痕迹。Tendo是个喜欢肌肤之亲的人，他喜欢亲吻，喜欢触碰，他让Hermann放开抓着拐杖的手，来抓住他的手，拐杖也无法支持Hermann的重量的时候，他就让Hermann靠在他身上。

Tendo的眼中有一种光芒，相信自己抬手就能够摘到星星，Pentecost将军说Tendo是他们的眼睛，他们的耳朵，Tendo能够听到低于16赫兹的频率。这只是将军夸张的比喻，不过Hermann觉得，Tendo或许真的能够听到。

那些啾啾、呼呼、拉着长音、雷鸣般的声音，嘶叫着，低吼着。

Tendo可以听到。

“你太冷了。”Tendo贴着Hermann的耳朵说。

Hermann的确很冷，他的脚已经没有知觉了，包括健康的那只。医生说，如果他不充分锻炼那条受伤的腿，那会对他健康的腿造成负担，最终他将没有什么健康的腿可言。他的背脊也很辛苦，他的脊椎受到了影响，他总是会不自觉地歪向一边。科迪亚克岛过去绝大部分都属于国家野生动物保护区，现在没有了国家保护四个字，却还是野生动物区，在基地之外挣扎着生存，科迪亚克有科迪亚克的美丽，不光是雪山和森林。他们最初的基地，最后的防线，Hermann站在这里的时候，就知道他们不能后退，后面是他们的家园，他们没有能够后退的余地。

世界上有那么多人都没有建立过通感联系，他们依旧互相爱着对方，他们用眼神交流，用话语交流，他们看着对方也同样会露出笑容。

他依旧可以和Tendo做很多其他事情，比如说漂流，但他绝不会再尝试第二次了。

“SOSUS，Tendo，SOSUS！”Hermann突然用力拍打着Tendo的背部。

“用SOSUS改装漂浮器？”Tendo立刻明白了过来。

SOSUS本来是冷战时美国为了监视苏联潜艇而安装在海洋里的，1991年之后美国国家海洋大气局宣布民间科学研究者也同样可以使用这个声呐监测系统，之后国家海洋大气局陆续扩建过这个水下声呐系统网络，但自从第一头怪兽登陆，扩建工作就停止进行了。

“不，不，不，”Hermann连声道，“SOSUS是正常工作的，我们靠它监测怪兽的声波，但它的滞后性太严重了，因为没有人去更新它的系统，如果我们把SOSUS改装，我们不需要一个小时才能收到声呐反馈。Newt研究过怪兽叫声，他录了好多叫声，他能搞定这个，不需要怪兽真的叫出声，他就能通过声呐反馈辨别出怪兽。”Hermann最后几个词又含糊不清地被吞了。

他们手忙脚乱地从地上爬起来，Tendo把拐杖递给Hermann，Hermann一手扶住Tendo，忍不住打了个喷嚏。

“我肯定会得重感冒的。”

Hermann喃喃。

 

————————

 

“这是第一批漂浮器传回的数据模型，”Tendo调出了全息屏幕，“Gottlieb博士发现，怪兽的出现和甲烷的含量有关，”Tendo又拉出了几个画面，将它们叠在一起，“将军，这是Onibaba的登陆路线，这个是Reckoner的登陆路线，Gottlieb博士用蓝色标出了甲烷含量最高的地方，完全与登陆路线重合。”

Pentecost将军没有说话，他专心地看着画面。

“这就有个问题，甲烷是沼气，它们不会大量存在于海洋里，它们以水合物的形式待在冰层里，大陆架海底地层以及地球两极的永久冻结带才是它们应该待的地方，Gottlieb博士和我重新研究了Scissure登陆时的录像，这是我的报告。将军，那场战役充满了甲烷含量过高引起的海喷，我们应当正式将甲烷含量测定纳入监测系统。”

“用什么来测定甲烷？”Pentecost将军问。

“SOSUS，美国的水下声呐监测系统，怪兽破坏了一些定点，但是系统大部分仍在正常工作，随着多年来的逐步扩建，完全可以用来监测缝隙周围的情况。唯一的问题是，我们必须人工下水升级，Gottlieb博士正在改编漂浮器的系统。”

“去做吧。”Pentecost将军挥了挥手，意思是同意了。

Tendo点了点头，“我会及时给你更新的报告，将军。”做报告的时候必须目的明确，简洁，不要把不确定的结论放上去。所以Tendo没提他们想要通过声呐来监测怪兽的想法，不过在进行甲烷监测项目的时候，声呐系统完全可以同步跟进。

他离开学院之前，正好碰到Newton回来，他奔进了实验室，大声嚷着，“我想到了我想到了我想到了！”根本没理会那些已经不见了的黄纸带。

“他们能把自身的硅和和和和某种物质转换形成了碳，碳又在这种转换中和水分子产生了化学反应，生成了甲烷！这样它们就能在水里活动了！它们不需要上岸！它们上岸就是为了毁灭我们！”

Newton双手飞舞着就打开了所有的机器，“这太神奇了！它们，它们自己产生保护罩，而当它们死掉的时候，它们又用自身产生的废料彻底地污染这个星球！”

“这个不叫‘神奇’，Newt。”Hermann插了句嘴，不过Newton完全没有听到。

“你们知道食物链吗？生物与生物是紧密联系的，生物就是吃与被吃的关系，在整个生态系统里，食物链的存在是基础，没有生物会独立存在，但是，但是，但是你们要注意，当一条食物链足够长，非常长的时候，就有一些生物会意识到，他们可以跳掉几个环节，他们用不着遵循那个步骤，他们可以直接从这里到那里不会有人发现的，老天啊，Hermann，上帝都不会发现的！然后它们就从海里钻出来了！它们不吃我们世界的食物，那它们是为什么，它们不是为了能量来的，它们自己就能够生成甲烷！我敢说缝隙周围充满着甲烷，Hermann，这没用，这没法用来当做预测数据。”

“那也不一定，那不代表怪兽出现前后缝隙周围的甲烷数据不会出现变化。”Tendo皱着眉头道。

“我们得在下一次袭击前建立好新的检测系统。”Hermann用拐杖点了点地面，他从镜片后面看向Tendo。

这是个陈述句，Tendo会把系统立刻建立起来的。

 

————————

 

生命在40亿年前就出现在了地球上，时光穿过层层岩石经历了寒武纪、奥陶纪、志留纪、泥盆纪等等，事实是，越是久远的地质越是模糊，有的是细节，有的是线索，没有什么比分清线索和细节更重要的了。

“到如今，仍有人认为恐龙是一场骗局，”Newton往烧杯里倒了杯咖啡，放在Hermann的工作台上，“恐龙曾经是这个地球的主人，然后它们‘嘭’一声不见了。”

“啊哈，恐龙再现说。”Hermann从鼻子里哼了声。

“没错，”Newton兴高采烈地道，“这些人认为当陨石砸下来的时候，恐龙不是灭绝了，它们是沉睡到了海底，现在它们由于我们的过度开采而醒过来了。”

“海洋温度升高什么的，”Hermann拿起烧杯喝了口，他们懒得离开实验室的时候就会自己用离心机煮咖啡，从理论上来说，他们这个实验室有着最高端的设备，基本什么都能做了，煎个鸡蛋也不在话下，只要他们能够掌握翻面这门技术的话，“这太荒唐了。”

“不，实际上这个理论也没有那么荒唐，我们知道怪兽是从缝隙里爬出来的，但这个缝隙通向哪里呢？如果你多想一点，Hermann，我们都知道生命是从海洋中起源的，我们不能保证恐龙当初不是也从那里爬出来，我们甚至不能肯定我们是不是也是从缝隙里或者其他哪里爬出来，是不是还有其他缝隙在深海里，在数百万年的地壳变动中消失和产生。”

“那恭喜你发现了世界的起源。”Hermann举了举烧杯。

Newton突然安静了下来，狐疑地盯着同僚，“你不太正常，Hermann，你都没有说我脑子有问题。”

“不，我认为你这次说的有道理。”Hermann瞪了回去。

“你和你小男朋友和好了是吗？你们又睡觉了？”Newton跳到Hermann身边，在他身上嗅了嗅，“没错，我说对了，你们又睡过了，那就是为什么你今天心情特别好的原因。”

“Newton Geiszler！”

“别歇斯底里，Hermann！这又不是坏事！这是生物自然的本能！你不能反驳我的专业意见，关于这方面我可是有学位的，别自取其辱，Hermann。”Newton及时躲开了拐杖的攻击。

Hermann咬着牙深深吸了口气，随即白了Newton一眼，又有些怀疑的问，“你真的是闻出来的吗？”

Newton无辜地睁着眼睛，又离得Hermann远了一些，后者一边盯着他一边又拿起烧杯喝了一口，Newton的目光开始四处游移起来，“啊，这个嘛……其实是……你拿着我的烧杯，喝掉半杯咖啡也没跳起来。”

Hermann“噗”一声把喝进去的咖啡吐回了烧杯里。

“冷静！Hermann！博士的风度！”Newton躲到了榨汁机后面，“我不是存心放错的，你放心！那个烧杯是干净的我都消过毒了！绝对没有残留怪兽的体液什么的！”

“你用它装过什么？”

“谁知道！肠液之类的吧，你还能指望是什么？橘子汁？”

“你的任何东西包括你都不许再越过这条线！”

“用用逻辑，Hermann，经过严格程序的消毒这个杯子应该算是全新的，你的理智能够接受这个事实的，而且怪兽的肠液没有毒，虽然可能对健康也不是很好吧，”Newton半个身子探出来冲着匆忙离开的Hermann的背影喊，“开心点，Hermann，想想好事，你们和好了！”

“我们又没吵过架！”

 

————————

 

训练室里传来Raleigh的声音，于是Tendo便改变了原先的计划，走进训练室。

Becket兄弟正坐在地上休息，看到Tendo进来，Raleigh大叫起来，“Tendo！收到我们的鱼了吗？”

“你们居然还敢提？”Tendo摊开双手，“大马哈鱼？你们在想什么？都给学院食堂加伙食了。”

Yancy和Raleigh大笑着推搡对方，“都是他的主意。”

“不，都是你说的！”

“捕鱼船太有趣了，Tendo。”Raleigh拍拍身边的地面，Tendo一屁股坐了下来。

“你们才在上面待了几天？你们试试看三个月、半年都被困在一艘船上，到时候再看有不有趣。”Tendo咧开嘴。

“不喜欢船吗，Tendo？”Raleigh撑着下巴问。

“不，不是，只是有点厌烦了，”Tendo耸耸肩，“老人们一直说，只有当你在船上生活过，才算真正的成熟了，才能算个真正的男人，所以，祝贺你们成年了，Becket小子们。”

“他说我们之前都是小孩呢，Yancy。”

“我听出来了，Raleigh，我也在这儿。”

“难道我们就这样算了？”

“你别忘了你确实才刚成年，Raleigh。”Yancy笑着推了推弟弟的肩头。

“那可是艘四百一十吨位的远洋船，Tendo！你觉得我现在得有多成年了？”

“你觉得呢？得多成年才说得出这种话？”

他们笑着闹了一会儿，Tendo突然沉默了下来。

“怎么了，Tendo？”Yancy先注意到了，在成为驾驶员的这一年里，Tendo觉得Yancy以不正常的速度快速成熟了起来，甚至超越了他的年纪，他不知道这是不是与他的弟弟建立通感的关系。

“就是想问问，我看过你们通感后的所有数据，还有你们提交的报告，但还有些事情我想私底下问问，作为一个朋友，问问，你们通感后有什么感觉？会对你们的关系产生影响吗？”

Yancy若有所思地看了Tendo一眼，“我觉得这让我们更亲密了。”他谨慎地道。

“我们就像一个人，”Raleigh没那么多顾忌，“我们共享了记忆，想法，还有所有一切，有时候我能看到他所看到的。”

“是的，是的，Raleigh，我知道，我的意思是，通感改变了你之前对Yancy的感情吗？”Tendo停了一会儿，又补充了一句，“我是说，如果没有通感，你们觉得你们会比现在更好吗？”

Raleigh刚想开口，Yancy就拦住了他，“我们本来就是兄弟，Tendo，我们之间本来就存在某种通感，就像你们说的，我们行为模式的相似性一开始就写在我们的基因里，这让我们通感建立更加容易。我不认为通感改变了我们之间的感情，让我们更好，或者更糟，但它的确加深了我们的联系，它在我们之间产生的作用是正面的，但我不认为这能够适用于所有情况。”

Tendo用力抓了抓头发。

“通感是为了打败怪兽，Tendo，不要加注过多的意义在上面，”Yancy捏了捏Tendo的肩膀，“我们需要的不仅仅是驾驶员。”

Tendo想Yancy或多或少地猜测到了他真正的问题，只是Raleigh一副努力憋着不问多余的话的模样。

反正他们下一次通感练习结束，Raleigh也就会知道了，知道，并非理解。

 

————————

 

“Hermann，Hermann，”剧烈的晃动让Hemann醒了过来，Newton正在拼命摇他，“你好像做噩梦了。”

Hermann躺在长椅上，一时没法动弹，他背部的肌肉针刺似的疼。

“我睡了多久？”Hermann揉了揉眼睛，按住自己的太阳穴。

“一个小时二十分钟，”Newton回答他，“想要药片吗？”

“给我点止疼片……”Hermann发出一声痛苦的呻吟，勉强坐了起来，整个背部都像在针床上滚了一遍。

他还不到三十岁，却觉得自己身体的机能已经在退化了。

Newton递给他一杯水和药片，Hermann仔细看了一眼才咽下去，吞了口水，柜子里药片太多，Newton拿出什么来都有可能，在专业之外的地方Newton一贯粗心大意。其中有些还好，只不过让你多睡一会儿或者过度兴奋几个小时，有些就很糟糕了。

“Hermann，你知道我们的原则，如果你累到会搞错数据，那就应该去睡觉，”Newton的口气不太开心，“压力太大对谁都没有好处，你会搞砸整个项目。”

不光是搞砸项目，他可能还会害死人。Hermann想。

“我们最后演示一遍，所有数据都没有问题的话我就出发去安克雷奇基地了。”Hermann费劲地用拐杖站起来，用力睁了睁眼睛，他们重新设计了SOSUS的程序，不光是测探声呐，同时监测甲烷含量，为了以防万一，Hermann还准备了备用方案，他改进了漂浮器，让它能够按照预设路线在海底盘旋，但缺点是如果被外力干扰，同样它无法自己回到预设路线，将传回完全错误的数据，Tendo会进一步改进这个程序。

若是平常，他不会主动要求将模型结果带去安克雷奇基地，事实上他这次原本也没提出要去，但Newton不停地在他耳边唠叨。从上次休假结束，他和Tendo有六个月没见面了，他们会通过卫星通讯交换一些意见，Hermann会向Tendo报告进程，Tendo也在基地根据怪兽的声谱图设计追踪方案，他们只是没有空见面。这也不像六个月前，Hermann无法确定他们的关系，他不知道是否应该关心Tendo，他也不知道自己想念Tendo是不是正确，这六个月里，Hermann自在多了，他只需专心于工作，不用去说那些多余的话或者多余的事。

“这样才对，你应该去看看他，人类不就是这样的吗，抓住任何机会去见自己所爱的人。”Newton的袖子挽到了胳膊肘以上，在三维显示区域中划动，他的胳膊上纹了新的怪兽图案，无比的扎眼，好像已经抛弃了任何与人类建立友谊的机会，Newton只是露出两排牙齿笑着反驳既然会有看上你的怪胎，自然也会有喜欢我的怪胎。一点也不为此担心。

爱这个字听上去有点奇怪，Hermann总认为爱应该是很沉重的东西，突然就这么轻飘飘掉下来了让人大吃一惊。

“你应该多为其他人考虑考虑，Hermann，你应该，你应该，”Newton停了几秒，“社会化，你还应该多点警惕心，你知道你那小男友是多么地生理性活跃，六个月，你疯了吗？”Newton咂着嘴摇头，启动了三维演示，“10%，一切正常。”

Hermann重新坐下来，双手揪着自己的头发，“我真是太讨厌和你说话了，Geiszler博士。”

“因为我说的都是对的？”Newton咧开嘴笑得可得意了。

“我衷心祝愿你和你的怪兽相亲相爱。”Hermann白了个眼睛。

 

————————

 

他们平安地度过了三月和四月，五月匆匆地来了。危险流浪者经过七个月的保养修复，焕然一新，每个人路过她的时候都会看她一眼，紧张的气氛一触即发。

Becket兄弟又长壮了一些，不用看每天的健康监测记录就很明显了，Raleigh的肩膀厚实了许多，青年人的涩气彻底从Yancy脸上褪去了。不过他们现在不在安克雷奇基地，Pentecost将军需要他们去学院做个演讲，Herc也带着他的宝贝儿子去了，听说是想明年的时候入学，不清楚到底是谁的想法。

Tendo猜那是Chuck的主意。

外面在下雨，海上的风浪有些大，Hermann过来协助改装和测试新的监测系统，说这事儿的时候数学家看上去似乎有些不高兴，好像有谁逼他这么说来着，不过最后还是扯出一个笑容。

那八成是不好意思。

Tendo决定亲自乘坐曼特利号下海，水下机器人传递的数据说到底和眼睛看到的东西是不同的，他得看到缝隙周围是什么情况，才能判断SOSUS传回数据的精准含义。

SOSUS将成为他们的眼睛与耳朵，他们将看到怪兽，听到怪兽，甚至可能从怪兽爬出缝隙前就开始，如果能够一次成功将再好不过。

Hermann换了件薄些的大衣，披了件雨衣遮挡不断落下来的雨水，与Tendo一起站在甲板上。

“我测试过大部分变量，但是你知道大自然的脾气。”Hermann皱着眉头，盯着海面。

“载人下潜没有什么危险。”

“要是下潜的区域不是缝隙的话。”

“总得有人去做吧。”Tendo肩膀靠着Hermann，Hermann的重量都拄在拐杖上，又是一贯的臭脸。

Tendo在他脸上亲了一下，几乎是嘴唇擦过就离开了，他并不是去和怪兽战斗，他只是坐着潜艇下海，他需要亲眼看一下缝隙，听上去是挺简单的事情，但Hermann却一副好像他要去送死似的表情。

“我必须要去做那些我应该做的事。”Tendo想起他的爷爷，当时Tendo做不了任何事来拯救他的爷爷，悔恨灼烧着他的心肺，他小心地将愤怒藏了起来，却从未消失过，这是他的动力，他不能再眼睁睁地看着所爱的人死在他的面前。

Hermann没回答他，只是继续凝视着海面，博士捏着拐杖的指节突出，皮肤下青筋可见，他有六个月没真正的见到Hermann了，总是通过卫星图像，通过交来往去的一份份的报告，数字冰冷地陈列，并不能让人满足。这和Hermann活生生地站在他的身边，完全是不同的概念。

“Newt坚持我应该来一趟，”Hermann突然长叹了一口气，“他说他是这方面的专家，还有个学位，谁知道是什么学位，我太专心于工作了，Tendo，我觉得其他事情都是不必要的，不需要，时间本来就不够了，人为什么非得吃饭和睡觉呢？在上面我们得花上多少时间……”

Tendo没打断Hermann，就让博士一口气离题下去。

“但是，我现在站在这里，”Hermann一只手松开拐杖，去抓住了Tendo的手，扯了扯嘴角，“突然觉得他也许是对的，我太想你了，Tendo，比我自己认为的还要想，就像薛定谔终于打开了盒子，那只猫没死，还挠了他一脸。”

 

————————

 

Hermann给自己倒了杯咖啡，Tendo喝剩的那杯还摆在桌上。曼特利号下水后便只能通过水下通讯保持联络了。曼特利号配备四枚鱼雷，身材小巧起速飞快，即使出了什么意外，生命维持系统也能够提供足够一个星期的氧气和营养剂。大海的深处对人类而言是个谜，他们曾经到达过1万多米的深处，却更深的认识到他们所未知的区域的辽阔。这五年里，科技突飞猛进，不光是军用方面，民间千奇百怪的发明也让人叹为观止。

提出在机甲上装备摄像头的是名记者，日本公司制作了以机甲和怪兽为主题的玩具，最先成功分离怪兽蓝血类血清的就是海德堡大学的一名学生。怪兽的袭击变成和火山喷发类似的天灾，人们造起避难所，进行演习，不光猎人学院在培养驾驶员，世界各地的大学都开设了一些特殊的课程和院系，投考海洋系相关的人出乎意料的多。各种假说与想法都喧嚣尘上，人们说末日来了，审判来了，不过Hermann敢肯定祈祷与祭祀拯救不了他们。

神经学是这几年发展最迅速的科学，唯一的问题在于，他们没有时间来证明通感对驾驶员是否会有遗留的危害，这可能需要十年、二十年来显现，而很多驾驶员甚至没能活过十个月，于是这点突然变得没那么重要了。

Tendo有过个想法，当他还在猎人学院，上完课后不用和Becket兄弟或者其他人出去消遣时光的日子，有时会到楼上来找Hermann。

“为什么我们不复制大脑，我们可以扫描大脑的每个细节，然后完整地重构出来，我们为什么不做一个人工大脑，我们不需要一个真实的大脑作为副驾驶，只需要把人脑和数据链接，分担一部分的电脉冲冲击，事实上这比双人驾驶成功率将更大。”

“我们失败过，”Hermann从镜片后面看了眼Tendo，“因为没有志愿者，项目负责人就自己连上了电脑，但是有个问题，机甲的程序会读取神经元细胞，他链接上的数据系统不一样，它试图重构他的大脑，他的意识离开了，他的神经元细胞就这样……全部黯淡了，失效了，不再重建，当时其他人过于恐惧，而双人驾驶又取得了成功，这事就没人再提了，”Hermann有些不自在地挪了挪身体，“那就好像碰触到了上帝的权威，有胆量的人太少。”

“有些事情和胆量无关，就是需不需要被做。我们在全球范围内搜寻能够共同驾驶机甲的人，能够胜任的人寥寥无几。”

“我们能够造起来的机甲也很少，”Hermann的嘴唇抿成一条细线，“能源有限，如果怪兽没有毁灭我们，我们自己也同样会。”

“所以通感其实是一种重建？”Tendo突然问，“你是在说，如果一个人和另一个人建立了通感，他们的大脑最终将会被重建成相同的序列？”

“这只是种推测，Tendo，你知道我们有多害怕看到结果么？”Hermann紧紧皱着眉头，“人类的大脑无时无刻不再细胞重建，通感中两个大脑会默认自己是一体的，在重建的时候理论上会将对方的大脑编码一起编入重建程序，不过没有人去关注过这一点，我们只看扫描结果是否正常，是否没有损坏，峰值是否正常，能否进行下一次战斗，我们不关心他们的脑子是不是还和之前一样，我们不关心他们的脑子是不是还只属于他们自己，我们也许在制造弗兰肯斯坦，我们不在乎。”

“总得有人在乎。”

Tendo说的是对的，总得有人在乎。Hermann的骨头又隐隐作痛，面前的小个子坐在地上，盘着膝盖，身边放着一叠笔记。

“我有一些神经学的资料，在建造吵小子育空项目的时候留下来的，你要是想要可以拿去参考，”Hermann说，“不过我猜这对你的考试不会有什么帮助。”

这是Hermann第一次主动提出协助，应该算是个进步，他莫名地想让Tendo感到开心，这让他很安心。

“Gottlieb博士，情况怎么样了？”Pentecost将军走了进来。

Hermann敲了敲屏幕，“潜入五个小时，四十分钟前联系过一次，预计还有一个小时上浮。”

“可行吗？”

Hermann深吸了一口气，“目前计划顺利。”

 

***

 

改装过的SOSUS有了个他们原先没想到的附加作用，通过加强的声呐监测，他们绘制出了完整的缝隙全息图，让Hermann着实激动了一阵。

澳洲、美国和日本全部投入了新的机甲战士，Hermann预测新的登陆地点可能是中美洲可能是俄罗斯，俄罗斯有切尔诺·阿尔法这台战神，如果预测准确，他们得派机甲去支援中美洲。

怪兽比他们预估的日子提前出现在了危地马拉，意味着Hermann的数据依旧需要修正，不过Becket兄弟已经严阵以待，顺利击退了袭击。有了新的缝隙数据后，Hermann觉得他能够重建模型，在Tendo恢复状态之后，他全身心地投入在了上面。

下潜对Tendo生理上的影响并不大，之前他也接受了不少的培训，但亲眼见到缝隙给Tendo的冲击久久不能褪去。

Tendo跟着爷爷在海边长大，对大海的敬畏是从小就被种植在他心里的，他们得客观地认识到大海的威力，才能揣摩自己什么能够应付，什么不能应付。没人能够征服大海。

缝隙周围喷射着火焰，缝隙内映射出蓝色的光芒，在深海里形成一道绚丽的光彩。Tendo不知该如何形容，这是不应当在深海里出现的景象，深海也并不是全然漆黑的，在特定的层面会存在一道微光平原，但不是像这样，每道颜色都在闪烁，映亮海底。

他几乎忘记了他原本下来的任务，几乎忘记呼吸。

他开始睡不着，他本来睡得就少，然而下潜之后，他无法入睡。

于是Hermann暂时没回学院，陪在他的床边，捏着他的串珠，将每片药分类装在药盒里。Tendo让Hermann抓着他的手，他们说了一会儿和缝隙和怪兽全都无关的话题，要是怪兽不曾出现的话他们一个在旧金山，一个在柏林，可能永远不会认识，也有可能以更奇怪的方式相遇，Hermann开始扯量子平行世界理论，Tendo没听他在说什么，只是喜欢他那急促的语调和会随着激动愈发尖细的声音，Hermann半中就住了口，发现这是个不怎么受欢迎的话题。并不是这样的，但他们未曾链接过大脑，Tendo在想什么Hermann并不会知道。最后Hermann睡在他身边，他从背后抱住Hermann，鼻子埋在Hermann的头发里，不久之后Hermann睡着了，Tendo眼睛闭了一夜，他的大脑无法休眠。

他理解Hermann为什么不与他通感，他一直理解，Hermann不知道后果，不愿意冒险，但有时候他们就是得去做一些必须要做的事情，不管后果是什么。他必须要做的事情在驾驶机甲之外，他有时候都想不太起来为什么他那么执着于成为驾驶员了，他的脑子乱糟糟的，所有的信息都争先恐后地往外冒，过去的，未来的，他们为了一些无聊的事情闹脾气，不与对方说话，最后还是会回到原先的轨道，他还是喜欢Hermann，也许是爱，在Hermann看来这些无法测量的指标简直毫无意义，或者假装毫无意义。

他们需要毁掉缝隙，他们需要毁掉缝隙。

让一切回到原先的轨道。

“我们没事了对吧？”Tendo放在Hermann腰上的双手搂得更紧了些。

“嗯。”Hermann模糊地应了声。

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及资料来自百度百科、《群》、《生命简史》


End file.
